Stars
by Keri Maxwell
Summary: VERY AU. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango are bounty hunters that have just taken up the chase after Inuyasha, a valuble bounty head. However, they get more than they bargained for.
1. Captured

I know, I should be working on my other story. But this idea stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. Very, very AU. Be warned. I don't own them, only the plot.  
  
Outer space and stuff. Be afraid. Be very afraid.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Stars  
  
Running.   
  
He was running.  
  
The pounding from his feet copied his heartbeat.  
  
And he couldn't shake the damn bastards following him.   
  
They were getting closer.  
  
If he could only make it to the forest. Then he'd be safe. He could hide in the forest.  
  
Only a hundred yards.   
  
The whining of the ship's engines pounded in his ears.  
  
Fifty yards.  
  
A loud popping sound echoed from the ship.  
  
Twenty.  
  
Almost.  
  
Ten.  
  
A sharp pain struck him in the back, throwing him forward. As the world faded to darkness, he reached his hand out to touch the rough bark of a tree, before it fell to the ground, limp.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Hey Kagomeeeeeee!" The young kitsune flew right into her arms. "Guess what! Easy bounty! Worth millions! And we're the closest to hiiiiiim!" Proud of himself for delivering the news, Shippo bounded off to the kitchen.   
  
Kagome Higurashi, along with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, were the crew of her ship, affectionatly named Buyo, after her cat at home. They were a group of bounty hunters that scoured the universe for both men and demons that were causing trouble. Kagome was a great marksman, and Sango was also, though she preffered a giant boomerang to a gun. Miroku was the technician on board, and Shippo, well, no one was sure how Shippo had come to join them, but he was very useful as a decoy. And of course, there was the money. They made a decent living out of it, returning to Kagome's home when the money ran low. That didn't happen often anymore, not since the theft of the Shikon no Tama, the most advanced ship in the galaxy. There were always rumors about who had stolen it, and the government was offering big bucks to apprehend the theif. This new bounty, the one Shippo had told her about, was one of the supposed theifs.  
  
She picked up the information sheet Shippo had dropped on his way out. The guy's name was Inuyasha. And he was indeed, more or less, trapped on a rather primitive, unnamed planet not too far from them.   
  
"Miroku! Sango! C'mere! Look at this!" She heard footsteps on the rickety stairs coming from the engine room. Miroku got his daily punishment by fixing whatever needed fixing in the engine room. And he usually needed a lot of punishment. "Look at this. A bounty worth millions, just stranded on a planet. Does that sound a little odd to you guys too?"  
  
Sango peered over her shoulder to look at the sheet. "It does sound strange. But thats a lot of money to pass up. We should at least check it out." She looked at the sheet closer and pointed. "Says here that he's hanyou. Only a half-demon. So why is he worth so much?" She flopped onto one of the couches in their lounge to think about it.  
  
"Because," Kagome looked at the sheet again to make sure. "He was apparently seen at the site of where the Shikon no Tama used to be held. More evidence than most. This could be the guy."  
  
"Then that settles it. We'll get him." Decided, Miroku stood and headed to their navigation system without another word. A short while later, his face popped onto a screen in the lounge. "I've got a course set. We should be there in about an hour, so you might want to get ready."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*^*~  
  
About an hour and a half later, they were all on the surface of a very strange planet. The plants seemed alive in an animalistic way and the colors of the place made your eyes hurt. Most of the planet seemed to be covered in an endless bog, and the waters reflected the red sun in the sky, making them appear as pools of blood. Whatever had caused the hanyou to come here, it must have been pretty serious.   
  
After taking the time to find a rare strip of dry land, it wasn't long until they found footprints in the dirt, leading toward a forest. They followed the footsteps until they stopped, right at where the forest began.   
  
Sango walked to them and crouched, studying them closely. "He must have been chased. The footprints are spread out a lot. He was moving pretty fast." Sango commented, then stood to follow the trail. "Also looks as though he fell, and then was dragged." She walked along the shallow dip in the in soil to where it led into the forest. The others followed close behind. Shippo was clinging to Kagome like the world was going to end, the forest quite obviously scaring the little kitsune. It wasn't long before they found their bounty in question propped up against a tree, out cold. Kagome silently walked over to him, pressing a finger against his neck to make sure he was still alive. A dead bounty wasn't any good. Sango and the others held back, in the case that Inuyasha attacked. To Sango's relief, he didn't, and to Kagome's relief, he was still alive. Signaling to the others that it was safe, Kagome and the others carried their bounty back to the ship.   
  
They placed him in a spare room with locks, and, just to be safe, hancuffed him to the bed with some handcuffs made specifically for youkai. Satisfied with a job well done, the crew of Buyo decided to have a nice big dinner to celebrate. Shippo was especially glad to have left that planet.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Well, that be all for this chapter. Be proud of me, it's not a cliffhanger! But what happens when Inuyasha wakes up? Weee! Review and I be happy. I be happy and chapter comes sooner! 


	2. Innocent

sorry this took so long to update, i just couldn't figure out how to write it. n.n;;;  
  
*Disclaimer - second verse, same as the first!*  
  
~*^*~  
  
Stars - 2  
  
It was a few hours before Inuyasha finally came around. He blearily opened his eyes to look around the room to try and make heads or tails of his situation. Last thing he had seen was a tree, and now in was somewhere that looked nothing like a forest. He could see the faint outlines of what appeared to be a door and a bed, as well as hear voices in the distance. Nothing was very clear, but he assumed he must of been captured by his pursuers.   
  
This made him mad.  
  
Think they could capture him?! Not without a fight at least! Inuyasha struggled against the cuffs, and managed to fall out of the bed and onto the floor with an audible thud. Unfased at the impact, but still angry at his captors and irritated at the fact that he still couldn't see or think straight, Inu-yasha continued to struggle.   
  
After many minutes of fighting with the handcuffs, Inuyasha decided that if they weren't going to come off the bed, the bed was going to go with him. He positioned himself as best he could, considering one hand was attatched to the bed, and yanked the bed from the bolts keeping in on the ground.   
  
"Now, the door." Lifting the bed onto his back, Inuyasha made his way toward the door. This would have been a simple task, yet he was still unable to see anything sharper than spots of color and light, unless he looked very closely. Eventually he found the door, but fitting the bed through it was quite a task.   
  
All the banging finally drew the attention of the crew, and they rushed to where Inuyasha was being kept, to be met with an amusing, yet strangly terrifying sight.   
  
Inuyasha had the bed hoisted onver his shoulder, panting from the effort. The strange red outfit he had on had loosened a bit, showing the white shirt he had on underneath. The hand that wasn't supporting the bed flexed and unflexed, his claws glinting in the artifical light. The thought that startled Kagome the most was how his eyes never focused on anyone in their group. Their unusual gold color seemed dull, but then again, this was the first time she had seem him awake.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Sango stepped in front of Kagome to protect her. "Why should we tell you."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I think I have a right to know who's imprisoned me agaist my will!"   
  
At this Kagome spoke up. "Against your will? You're a bounty!"   
  
"The hells?!" He gripped the bed a little tighter.  
  
Kagome noticed this slight movement and, fearing attack, answered his original question. "But that's not the point. I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." She pointed to each as she said their names.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and looked a little startled. "There are four of you?"  
  
Now Kagome was a tad worried. "Yeah, how many did you think there were?"  
  
"One."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Miroku stepped forward at this point, knowing a situation where he was needed. "I think I know the problem. You were tranquilized weren't you?" Inuyasha growled, confirming that he was. Miroku made an all-knowing nod, then held up three fingers in front of Inuyasha. "How many fingers am I holding up?"   
  
Inuyasha squinted, but couldn't see much beyond a blur. So he guessed. "Two?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Sorry. It seems as though it messed with your head a bit. One moment please." With that, Miroku proceeded to poke and prod Inuyasha in the attempt to find where he had been shot. Which of course, was not appreciated by Inuyasha.  
  
"The hells? Stop touching me!" And with that, he swung the bed that he had been holding to the ground in an effort to crush the offensive human. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) Miroku managed to get out of the way. Angered by the fact that he missed, Inuyasha took another swing at the crew, causing the group by the door to jump back.  
  
"Goddamnit! Get back here!"  
  
*  
  
~*^*~   
  
One hour later.  
  
They finally managed to calm Inuyasha down to the point where he wasn't attempting to kill them anymore, even if it had taken a few sedatives. Miroku had eventually been able to find where Inuyasha was 'shot' and determined that it had indeed been a very strong tranquilizer. So strong, that Inuyasha still had fuzzy vision. At the current moment, everyone was seated around a table enjoying a nice meal. Except Inuyasha. He was still handcuffed.   
  
"So you were the ones chasing me, right?"  
  
Kagome looked up. "Huh? We didn't chase you. You were passed out on the ground when we found you."  
  
Inuyasha seemed surprised by this. "Then they didn't capture me? Although I do wonder why they were after me in the first place...Speaking of which, why the hells did *you people* capture me?"  
  
"Are you crazy? You're worth millions! You stole the most powerful ship in the universe! Why wouldn't people be after you?!" Shippo bopped him on the head, much braver now that their criminal was handcuffed to nothing other than himself.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?! I never stole any ship!"  
  
"What...?" The table was silent.  
  
"You're nothing but a theif," Sango spoke up. "Why would you expect us to believe you?"  
  
"If I *had* stolen the ship, I would have used it to escape rather than be caught by the likes of you."  
  
Miroku tapped his fork on the table. "He does have a point..."  
  
"That doesn't mean we're gonna let him go, does it?" Shippo was a bit frightened at having this very strong, very tempermental demon loose on the ship. One that didn't seem to like him much either.  
  
"Well, we can't just keep him captive can we? I mean, we have no proof that says he stole it." Kagome piped up.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have any proof that he didn't steal it either." Sango countered.  
  
"Will you stop talking like I'm not here! I can hear every word y'know!" Inuyasha glared at all the people at the table, but his gaze lingered on Miroku. "I heard what you said too. And I don't think she would agree."  
  
Sango immediatly blushed and hit Miroku upside the head. "But Sango! How would you know if I was talking about you?" She just gave him a glare to rival Inuyasha's.  
  
"But that still doesn't solve the problem of what we're going to do with him." Kagome was obviously very distressed about this. Despite being a bounty hunter, it was against her nature to turn in someone who had done nothing wrong. Inuyasha was shaping up to be one of those people. Er...demons.  
  
"He can't just wander around. He could escape!" Sango seemed quite against letting a bounty run around free.  
  
"We could put a tracking device on him." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Tracking...device...? Do I look like some kind of pet?" Inuyasha said indignantly.  
  
The rest of the group looked him up and down. "Yes."  
  
Inuyasha just growled and keh'ed.  
  
"But anyways, the tracking device would work, and I think I have just the thing. It's even got a little extra kick in it. Be right back." Kagome left, but returned shortly with what was apparantly the tracking device, but looked more like an old necklace. (AN: you know where I'm going with this don't you?) She walked over to Inuyasha and slipped it over his head before he could resist. That done, she pressed a little button in the back to activate it.  
  
"Keh. Stupid wench. Why bother? I could just take this off whenever I want to." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome answered lazily. "Then try."  
  
Without a second's thought Inuyasha lifted his hands, but was quickly stopped, when the handcuffs proved their effectiveness. "At least I *could* if I wasn't being treated like some kind of criminal!" He huffed and turned away. He would have crossed his arms as well, but they were, as previously mentioned, held back.  
  
"So, Kagome," Miroku spoke up again, "What was this 'extra kick' you mentioned?"  
  
"I'll show you." Kagome looked quite delighted to show off this 'bonus feature'. "Ahem. Sit."  
  
With a yell and a grunt, Inuyasha was violently yanked to the hard metal floor of the spacecraft. Shippo was the first one to comment.  
  
"I approve!"  
  
TBC  
  
ish too lazy and its too late  
  
c|_|Keri Maxwell  
  
R&R der...flames welcome. 


End file.
